


To Hurt and Pleasure Alike

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Cooking Oil as Lube, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masochism, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex, Top Lee Minhyuk, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun comes back to the dorm in a bad mood and takes it out on Minhyuk, but the only problem is that Minhyuk isn't exactly going to bend over and take it. No, that's for Kihyun to do~[Kihyuk/Rough Kitchen Sex]





	To Hurt and Pleasure Alike

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned to me by an anonymous commissioner!
> 
> Want your idea written within 24 hours and exactly how you want it? Please check out my commission info!
> 
> https://druekee.tumblr.com/post/175829071281/commission-prices

Walking into the dorm with exhausted, slow steps, Kihyun slips off his shoes, his head throbbing from the strain of his evening. It wasn’t even that late, but Kihyun had been recording nonstop for a drama OST for several hours and desperately needed to take a break and cool his head. Stretching his neck, Kihyun looks at the shoe rack, surprised to see that there weren’t many shoes there… meaning that most of his members were still out. He supposed he wasn’t the only one with tedious schedules today, and walked further into the dorm, catching sight of Minhyuk sprawled across the couch in front of the television.

“Hey,” Kihyun greeted, his voice hoarse from the strenuous recording. Minhyuk glanced up from the TV, pausing it as he looked over at his bandmate. His eyes raked down Kihyun’s haggard visage, and he hummed lowly, adjusting his legs as he watched Kihyun trudge through the living room. Normally, Minhyuk would be just as tired as Kihyun, but he was lucky enough to have actually had a few hours to himself for once- meaning Minhyuk finally had enough time to catch up on a drama he’d gotten months behind on. 

“Welcome back,” Minhyuk replied, turning his attention back to the TV as Kihyun walked towards the kitchen. With tired eyes, Kihyun opened the door to the kitchen, intent to fetch a glass of water when his gaze got redirected to somewhere much more infuriating than the organized cabinet.

“MINHYUUUK-!” Kihyun yelled out, his voice cracking from the strain. “WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE DISHES DOING IN THE SINK!?” he continued from the kitchen, crossing his arms in frustration as he eyed the heaping pile of disgusting, filthy dishes tainting his kitchen sink. Minhyuk groaned from the living room, pausing the show he was watching but not quite moving yet, exasperated with Kihyun’s frustration.

“Come in here and wash these! Like hell I’m going to do all these dishes that aren’t mine to deal with!” Kihyun continued, his voice petering off into a low grumble as he got his glass of water, his eyebrows set in a scowl. This scenario happened far more often than Kihyun would care to admit, and it never became less annoying. How hard was it to rinse off dishes and put them in the dishwasher? It’s not like he’s their maid or anything! 

“Calm down, I’ll do them,” Minhyuk huffed out, finally extracting himself from the comfortable couch and trudging over to the kitchen to deal with his pissy roommate. Entering the kitchen, Minhyuk quirked a brow at how ruffled Kihyun looked, his whole body seemingly on edge from the smallest of things. It was pretty dramatic, even for Kihyun.

“I just don’t get why you even let this happen,” Kihyun said, half to himself, unable to resist the urge to continue nagging his bandmate. “It takes 5 minutes to rinse the dishes off, put in soap, and start the dishwasher. You act like it’s some dire inconvenience that you have to actually take care of your belongings,” Kihyun continued, his tone biting and words sharp. He took a sip of his water and then continued, criticizing Minhyuk’s apparent laziness and inability to do the simplest of household chores.

Minhyuk clenched his jaw, darting his eyes over to Kihyun as he approached the sink. Kihyun had apparently followed him here, probably to nag him about how inefficiently he was rinsing the dishes or something, and Minhyuk rolled his eyes, acting on instinct. He leaned towards Kihyun, reaching a hand out to swiftly smack Kihyun across the ass, his frustration mounting. The resounding slapping sound that filled the air finally was enough to silence Kihyun, and Minhyuk breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes glancing up to look into Kihyun’s face.

“Damn, Kihyun, give me a break already,” Minhyuk sighed out, but when he finally processed the look on Kihyun’s face, his entire demeanor changed. Heart pounding, Kihyun stood stock still, his entire body flushed red from both anger, embarrassment… and maybe even arousal. Minhyuk’s hands were large, strong- the way he smacked his ass was rough and unforgiving, and Kihyun could hardly believe the fact that he not only was he totally okay with Minhyuk doing that to him, but that he actually kind of enjoyed it, in a weird, perverse way.

“Oooh~ what’s this?” Minhyuk drawled out, a flip switching inside him from Kihyun’s submissive response. “Did you actually like that?” He repeated the motion, his hand harshly slamming against Kihyun’s butt, a loud slapping noise filling the air once more. The air in the kitchen shifted rapidly as a moan trembled from Kihyun’s lips, something stifling and depraved heating up the air around them. Minhyuk licked his lips, his eyes searching as he stared at Kihyun’s face, trying to figure out what was going on in his friend’s mind. Why was Kihyun just letting him do this- shouldn’t he have already stormed off by now? 

“Minhyuk…” Kihyun breathed out, the first word he’s been able to utter since Minhyuk spanked him. His mind was going crazy; he was unable to think or process what exactly was happening. All he knew was that his whole body was tingling and aroused, and when he looked over into Minhyuk’s eyes, he couldn’t help but notice that even though his friend was, as expected, a bit annoyed with him, he was also shockingly domineering. The look in Minhyuk’s eyes was killer, as was the hint of a sadistic smirk crossing his attractive lips. He was enjoying this, too. This knowledge simultaneously aroused and terrified Kihyun, and the combination made a sickening swirl of heat rise in his stomach.

“What? Don’t have anything to say now?” Minhyuk goaded, blinking a few times as he put one hand on his hip, his chin tilted down so he could make eye-contact with his shorter bandmate. “You had so much to say before, Kihyun. Cat got your tongue?” he continued, his smirk growing. 

“T-That’s not fair-” Kihyun spat out, his voice trembling and a slight stutter in his voice. Minhyuk bit back a chuckle, his cock twitching from within his pants. Kihyun couldn’t so much as sputter out a retort without looking like a hot mess, which meant that Minhyuk was in complete control over this situation now. Just a few minutes ago, Kihyun was griping at Minhyuk for not cleaning up, and now Minhyuk had Kihyun practically trembling beneath him. It was a development that Minhyuk was most certainly pleased with. 

“Not fair? You’re so quiet now, Kihyun. I’m concerned,” Minhyuk drawled out, his eyes dark and unreadable as he reared his arm back, landing another hard slap against Kihyun’s ass. The sound echoed once more, accompanied by a half-pained, half-aroused cry from Kihyun. “Look at you, taking it so good for me,” Minhyuk sighed out, his voice silky like black velvet, smooth and sinful. Kihyun felt his knees buckle slightly, and he diverted his gaze, unsure of what to do with himself.

A part of him was infuriated by Minhyuk’s cockiness, considering the mess he’d left, but there was a much larger part that was begging and crying for more of this delightfully rough treatment. Kihyun found himself enjoying Minhyuk’s harsh slaps and cruel words so much more than he could’ve ever anticipated- a point proven by how hard he currently was inside his pants. He craved a dominant partner so badly that he was on the verge of tears just from how good it felt to be talked down to and punished by his bandmate. He had to decide: did he want to shove Minhyuk away and keep his pride, or did he want to abandon his pride and beg for Minhyuk to continue like he so desperately wanted?

Burying his face into his arms, Kihyun leans against the side of the kitchen counter, his breath coming out in heated pants as he stuck out his ass temptingly. Watching him with hooded eyes, Minhyuk can’t hold back an impressed moan from slipping from his lips while he witnesses Kihyun objectify himself for his pleasure. Minhyuk runs a hand through his hair, realizing that the strands are slightly wet with sweat from how ridiculously hot it had become. Kihyun was submitting himself fully to Minhyuk- presenting his ass for Minhyuk to do as he pleased with it. Minhyuk wasn’t just in control of the situation- he had complete control over _everything_. It was fucking sexy.

“Mm, that’s it,” Minhyuk sighed out, reaching his hand out to rub against Kihyun’s ass slowly, trailing his fingers around the widest part of his tight, slightly muscular, ass. He couldn’t help but let his hands wander, the tips of his fingers twitching slightly from desire to spank his bandmate. Unwilling to stop himself, Minhyuk rears his hand back, landing another harsh, quick slap to Kihyun’s ass. This time, Kihyun surged forward from the force, his eyes fluttering closed as he arched his back, desperate to feel it again.

Out of sheer curiosity, Minhyuk reaches a hand around Kihyun’s body, his fingers hovering over his crotch. If he touched him there… he’d probably be crossing an unspoken line. But with the way Kihyun was standing, Minhyuk couldn’t tell if he was hard or not without physically touching him. And Minhyuk desperately needed to know if Kihyun was just as hard as he was right now. Biting the bullet, Minhyuk runs a hand around Kihyun’s thigh, stroking his crotch gently. Eyes widening, Minhyuk strokes his cock a few more times, his whole body alight with arousal from what sensation met his fingertips.

“You’re hard, Kihyun,” Minhyuk observed, rubbing his hand up and down over Kihyun’s cock, his eyes dark and cloudy with arousal. “Such a slut, getting turned on because of this~” he sighed out breathlessly, sparking a new wave of humiliation for Kihyun. Moaning instinctively, Kihyun presses his face harder into his arms, his face red with embarrassment and depraved arousal. The air around them was thick with tension, bubbling up around their bodies in waves that passed over Kihyun periodically. He couldn’t believe he was doing this with Minhyuk- whom he’d been close friends with for so many years now- and not only was Minhyuk stroking his cock, but he was calling him a slut now, too. It was mind-blowingly wrong… and yet Kihyun found himself loving every single second of it.

“More…” Kihyun moaned out, his voice barely audible over the sound of his own racing heartbeat. Minhyuk perked up, his cock throbbing from within the constricting pants he was currently wearing, aching to know what Kihyun wanted more of.

“Tell me what you want… no, what you _need_ , Kihyun,” Minhyuk demanded, his raspy, sensual voice filling Kihyun’s body with desire. Kihyun tenses up, his breaths coming out in short, choppy exhales. His mind was foggy, and even thinking about what he wanted was difficult- he’d never even imagined himself in this situation before, and it was overwhelming to say the least. Letting his body speak for itself, Kihyun licks his lips, deciding to answer with the first thing that came to his mind.

“I want you inside me,” Kihyun honestly replied, and the air around them stilled for several long seconds. Minhyuk inhaled silently, his eyes burning with the passion and intensity that he was struck with after hearing Kihyun’s confession. Minhyuk couldn’t even consider verbally replying, his arousal so strong that all he could think to do was act on it. He grabbed Kihyun by the hips and moved his body roughly, pushing him against the kitchen table by the small of his back. In reaction to this sudden change in positon, Kihyun found himself bent over the table, his ass in the air and body in a complete display of submission.

Inhaling sharply, Kihyun stares across the kitchen table, his eyes wide with surprise and undeniable embarrassment. He was bent over the table of the dorm he shared with six other men, practically begging for Minhyuk’s cock while in a shared space. Eyes scanning the room, Kihyun feels his heartrate pick up as he processes the fact that the door to the kitchen was still open, meaning that whenever the boys came back (which could be any moment now), they could easily walk by and catch him and Minhyuk in the act. Disturbed by the fact that he wasn’t totally turned off from that realization made Kihyun feel sick in the most perversely stimulating of ways. 

Observing the shifts in Kihyun’s demeanor, Minhyuk licks his lips, deciding to get down to business before Kihyun came untouched. He started with Kihyun’s pants, reaching his hands around Kihyun’s hips and quickly undoing them, grabbing them along with his underwear and pulling them both down in one swift motion. With his bandmate now pantsless, Minhyuk ogled him, smirking a bit at how endearing Kihyun looked like this. Hell, he should’ve been doing this to Kihyun for years now, what had been stopping him?

“Ohh fuck-” Kihyun cursed out, the cool air on his heated skin making him feel all sorts of dirty. He could also feel Minhyuk’s eyes on his most sensitive places, practically devouring him with his hot gaze. Breathing in brokenly, Kihyun spreads his thighs, his entrance clenching around nothing, desperate for some kind of stimulation after all the build-up. Watching this, Minhyuk groans in approval, his cock twitching at the delicious sight.

“So desperate, aren’t you, whore?” Minhyuk taunted, a wry smirk crossing his face as he watched Kihyun’s entrance continue to tighten and clench without him even laying a finger on him. Whimpering, Kihyun nods his head, bouncing his ass slightly as every last ounce of his pride is completely discarded for the sake of his own sexual satisfaction.

“I want it now, I don’t want to wait anymore- please!” Kihyun spat out, literally begging now. Something snapping inside him, Minhyuk’s eyes rapidly scan around the kitchen, swiftly opening a nearby cabinet and scanning the contents. Yeah, he thought so- the oils were right here. He didn’t want to leave Kihyun like this, not when there was perfectly good canola oil that would make Kihyun’s ass nice and slick for his cock. Chuckling a bit, Minhyuk shoves Kihyun down further onto the table by the small of his back, his other hand unscrewing the bottle of oil.

“Then I won’t make you wait any longer,” Minhyuk declared, pouring some oil onto Kihyun’s entrance and watching the sticky, slick oil drip over Kihyun’s pink hole. Jolting at the sudden stimulation, Kihyun’s eyes go wide, and he turns his head, eyebrows furrowing as he realizes what Minhyuk had done. Body enflaming from a mixture of depraved arousal and disgust, Kihyun turns his head back around, already spitting out criticisms.

“Of course you’d use canola oil like this, not like you’d know how to properly cook with it anyw-AHHHHH!” Kihyun’s voice broke off into a cry of shock and pleasure as he suddenly feels Minhyuk’s tip pressing into his entrance. The oil definitely made it less painful, but the unexpected intrusion was overwhelming, and the girth of Minhyuk’s cock passing through Kihyun’s tight entrance definitely stung. Kihyun sucked in breaths of air, his pupils blown wide with lust as he rapidly forced his body to adjust to the intense sensation.

“So good~” Minhyuk moaned out blissfully, his cock almost fully sheathed inside Kihyun’s tight, slippery entrance. The way Kihyun’s body was trembling underneath him, the way he clearly was still turned on by the whole thing… Minhyuk loved it. Giving him a few seconds to adjust, Minhyuk rapidly pulls out, pushing back in only a second later. He repeated the motion several times, his ridiculously hard cock thrusting in and out of Kihyun’s lewd asshole. The sound of sloshing, wet oil sounded in the air, accompanied by whimpering, strained moans from Kihyun’s trembling lips.

“You’re so rough,” Kihyun groaned out, his vision hazy and body tense with a mixture of both pain and pleasure. “It feels so good,” he added in a breathy voice, his chest heaving with pants as he tried and failed to collect himself. He was falling apart, both physically and mentally, and the effect Minhyuk had on him in this moment was obscene. “I-I think I needed this,” he continued, barely able to process the fact that these words were actually leaving his lips. His hips were shaking from the impact of Minhyuk’s cock messing him up inside, his knees were weak, but he couldn’t resist the pleasure if he wanted to. 

“Oh yeah? You’re such a nasty slut, Kihyun~” Minhyuk groaned out, smiling hard at the verbal affirmation of facts that he already knew to be true. “Do you actually want me to be rougher with you? I bet you’d like it if I hurt you, wouldn’t you?” he accused, picking up his pace and biting back a groan from how good it felt to have his way with Kihyun’s tight body.

“Please-!” Kihyun choked out, his mental capabilities damn near collapsing as he anticipated Minhyuk’s next move. It felt so good to get destroyed like this, to get his ass fucked so hard, and so fast that he could barely use his legs properly. He couldn’t wait to see what else Minhyuk would do to blow his mind; his cock was literally dripping just at the prospect, spilling thick drops of precum onto the kitchen floor with every thrust. 

“Well when you ask so nicely, who am I to say no?” Minhyuk drawled out, moving one hand to grip the back of Kihyun’s head before roughly shoving Kihyun’s face against the kitchen table. Feeling his cheek slam against the hard surface of the table, Kihyun moans wantonly, his eyes rolling back and hips nearly collapsing from the debauched pleasure of it all. His dick was so hard it physically throbbed with every unforgiving thrust of Minhyuk’s long, hard cock, and his entrance was so loose and relaxed from the constant pounding that he could barely process any stimulation there that wasn’t obscenely rough. He could tell he was close to cumming- and fuck if he didn’t want anything more than to cum from Minhyuk’s cock messing up his insides.

Exhaling hotly, Minhyuk presses Kihyun’s face a little harder into the table, his eyes burning with uninhibited desire- to hurt and pleasure Kihyun alike. He wanted Kihyun to be bruised and sore from his affection, wanted Kihyun to scream in lascivious arousal, and he wanted it all to culminate in this exact moment. One hand still entwined in Kihyun’s hair, Minhyuk brings his other hand down lower, spanking Kihyun hard and fast right across his sore, red ass. Screaming, Kihyun’s fingers claw against the surface of the table, sweat dripping down his body in rivulets. Minhyuk’s cock was abusing one particular spot inside him, one that made his head feel light and cock throb with every single thrust. If he kept this up--!

“I’m cumming-” Kihyun spat out, his voice hoarse as he came all over the kitchen floor, his face still pressed against the table by Minhyuk’s hand. Biting his lip, Minhyuk shoved Kihyun down just a tiny bit more, reveling in the pained whimper that slipped from Kihyun’s lips in the process. Glancing down and seeing the puddle of cum on the floor and how much Kihyun’s legs were shaking beneath him, Minhyuk picks up his speed, pushing himself as close to orgasm as he dared to go. Once he got to the edge, he finally pulled out, jerking himself off to completion all over Kihyun’s oil-slick entrance.

Stepping away from Kihyun with labored breaths and a completely flushed face, Minhyuk admired his work. Kihyun was wrecked in virtually every sense of the word- his body was wracked with trembles, ass red from the spanking, and hole still dripping with oil. It was absolutely gorgeous. Finally starting to get a handle on himself, Kihyun shakily attempts to stand up, his underwear and pants still pooled around his ankles.

“I feel absolutely disgusting,” Kihyun noted aloud, cringing a bit at the feeling of canola oil all over his butt and still dripping down his thighs. Minhyuk nodded his head, tucking away his cock inside his pants and stretching his neck.

“Yeah, fucking like that for the first time can feel pretty nasty at first,” Minhyuk replied, assuming that Kihyun was referring to the raunchy and painful nature of their sexual encounter- namely, the spanking and the fact that Minhyuk made Kihyun cum partially by shoving his face into the kitchen table. Kihyun, now fully standing, bends down to pull his pants up, having to stop midway from the shooting pain all over his body. Fuck- had Minhyuk really been that rough with him?

“No, I mean I physically feel nasty covered in all this sticky oil,” Kihyun clarified, distracted by the sting of his ass cheeks and the knowledge that he would most likely have a bruise on his cheek in the morning. “I, uh, don’t feel gross about what we did together,” Kihyun added, realizing belatedly the implications of his confession. He didn’t know how he felt about Minhyuk exactly… but he knew that whatever just happened between them could happen again and he’d be perfectly content with it.

“Oh?” Minhyuk blinked a few times, zipping up his fly as he stared over at Kihyun. “Maybe we could do this agai-” his sentence got cut off by the sudden sound of the front door opening, completely interrupting their moment. Eyes wide, Kihyun scrambles to pull up his pants, his heart pounding like crazy and face beet red with embarrassment. Both could hear the door shut and lock, and somebody take off their shoes. Running a hand through his hair, Kihyun glimpsed the sight of the cum puddle on the floor, and the still-opened bottle of canola oil. Not to mention the current, and very haggard, appearances of him and Minhyuk. Jesus, if someone were to come in here, they’d know exactly what had just happened-!

“Shit,” Kihyun lowly cursed out, watching as Changkyun strolled right on past the kitchen, waving absently at Kihyun while he stared at his phone. Luckily, Kihyun’s pants were fully on, but if Changkyun had looked for even a second longer… there’s no telling what kind of humiliation would’ve been in store for them. Visibly relaxing, Kihyun looked over at Minhyuk, shooting him a small smile.

“What were you going to say, Minhyuk?” Kihyun asked his tone demure and knowing, already moving to get a paper towel to wipe up their mess. Minhyuk smirked, knowing that tone well. Kihyun knew exactly what he was going to say, he just wanted to hear it from Minhyuk’s lips. 

“Just that we should do this again,” Minhyuk simply replied, watching as Kihyun bustled about the kitchen, a slight limp in his step. Kihyun swallowed, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

“When would you want to do it again?” Kihyun asked, pretending like his words were casual but his body was still shaking from the intensity, his ass still clenching around nothing, remembering all too well what Minhyuk felt like inside him. He wanted it- bad. Minhyuk’s smirk grew, and he blinked a few times, waiting for Kihyun to look into his eye before responding, his voice raspy and sensual.

“I’m ready whenever you are~” <3


End file.
